Development of a treatment that is effective at conserving the mass, architecture and functional mechanical properties of bone during long-term disuse. Changes in trabecular and cortical bone function and architecture will be studied from dog metacarpal bones using a combination of histomorphometry, advanced imaging and biomechanical testing approaches. Bone cell-environment interactions will be studied using a fluid mechanics approach in combination with traditional biological assays.